Waiting
by agentcalliope
Summary: She's so focused on running from Coulson and Mack and herself that Daisy forgets to run away from Fitz and Jemma. or (Daisy's on her own until suddenly she isn't)


She's so focused on running from Coulson and Mack and _herself_ that Daisy forgets to run away from Fitz and Jemma.

She's sitting on a park bench, allowing herself to rest her eyes and bask in the morning sun. Tilting her head upwards, leaning against the top of the bench she inhales and exhales deeply, continuing to shove her hands inside her pockets and stretch out her legs. Daisy almost lets herself believe that she's at peace, and that she hasn't been relentlessly running for months and months even though it feels like a lifetime.

She almost lets herself believe that everything's okay.

Daisy still hasn't opened her eyes when the sound of footsteps approach, and soon the rustling of a body settling down beside her causes her to slightly groan. She doesn't bother to open her eyes or move, instead just channeling her annoyance into words.

"Buddy, I'm sure there are plenty of other benches around here for you to sit in— go find one that isn't _mine_ and piss off."

"'Piss off'? How very British of you."

She knows that voice, and her eyes instantly open and she feels her heart leap out of her chest because that voice is Fitz's and although she hasn't heard it for a long time she could never forget it.

She keeps her eyes locked ahead of her and she wants to run. She wants to bolt out of her seat and run faster than she's ever run before and never look back, because if she looks back she's going to want to stay.

And she's going to want to stay because she misses her friends more than she lies and tells herself that she doesn't.

Fitz must notice the sudden tension because he places a hand on her leg, and he shifts slightly to face her.

"Daisy, wait. Please." He begs, and she does.

She waits, but she still doesn't meet his gaze.

Fitz sighs, withdrawing his hand from her leg. "Took us a while to find you." He pronounces the words slowly, and she can't help but think it's because he's trying not to spook her. "How are you? You eating well?"

Daisy snorts. "'Eating well?' How very dad-like of you, Leopold."

She doesn't have to look at him to know that he's smiling.

"Yeah, well. I care about you, Daisy. _We_ care about you."

He says 'we', and she knows who he means-

of course she knows who he means because she's been running and running and running but now her demons have all caught up.

"I know you do," Daisy whispers.

"Then come back." A voice speaks out from behind her.

This voice is soft and tender and British and it reminds Daisy of _home._

It reminds Daisy of home, and warmth and family and for the second time Daisy feels her heart leap out of her chest and for the first time tears threaten to spill.

(she thinks about her demons catching up to her and she decides that not only they have caught her, but her angels have as well)

Jemma's hand rests on her shoulder, squeezing it gently and Daisy can't help but extend her own hand and clasp it. Then she reaches out with her other hand to Fitz, and he accepts it without a sound.

Fitz doesn't speak and Jemma doesn't speak and Daisy knows what they're waiting for.

They wait for her to tell them _yes, she'll come back_ and she realizes that while she's been running and running and running, they've been waiting and waiting and _waiting._

(it's kind of ironic how the one time they run after her and the one time that she waits is the time that they meet)

Daisy closes her eyes, and tries to put her thoughts into words. "I can't. At least, not right now. I… I just… I just need…"

"It's okay." Jemma interrupts. "You don't have to explain."

"We don't understand, but it doesn't mean we don't _understand_." Fitz adds, his voice cracking a bit and it chips away at Daisy's conscience because here they are and they're both gentle and forgiving and caring which she never asked for or wanted but still received it anyway.

They must really love her, to let her go.

And Daisy promises herself that eventually she _will_ come back to them.

"Thank you." Daisy whispers, a ghost of a smile teases at the corners of her lips. "Wait for me before you get married, okay?"

Fitz and Jemma laugh, and she allows herself this one, small smirk.

"Okay." Fitz repeats.

"We'll wait." Jemma concludes.

Holding their hands for a moment longer, Daisy opens her eyes and takes a deep breath, standing up and shoving her hands back into her pockets. She doesn't look back as she begins to briskly walk away, and when she decides she's far enough away she lets the tears finally fall.

Daisy knows that when she stops running, they'll still be waiting.

(it makes running both easier and harder all at once)


End file.
